invading p-biz
by ImThatOtherGuy
Summary: what happens when finn asks a stupid question, a whole lot of drama, and understanding of a radical dame. this one- shot has a moral to it, find it and you may have one mister happy and two mister spewys.


*constructive criticism please, i feel i need it and with these typos im probably gonna get lots, but i did proof read im just not good at it :3*

Invading p-biz

Why did i even ask, it was a pretty stupid question to begin with after an weird awkward silence, and that rearly ever happens with her, you know, this could of been avoided if jake didnt mention us not visiting regularly, we were coming back from the candy kingdom after running our usual saftey patrol when jake had to open his big mouth, "hey finn?" judging by the tone in his voice, this is going to be one of those 'i just realised were jerks' conversation, "yeah" im expecting its gonna wrench at my guts, a full ping of guilt, the guilt ping gnome in my stomach is gonna flip, "i just realised something" oh yep here we go, "we always visit bubblegum and her peeps, right?" hes still got that same tone in his voice which is the only other one he has, "right?" i say preparing for the worst, "well, we never visit, marcy that much and as her friends we should be over there to do saftey patrol too" he finishes his answer with a more sturn tone this time but where is all this coming from, i thought he was terrified of her, anyway this is the tip of the butts-berg, the butt, ice-berg, the real problem was what i asked marceline and i really should have know its a touchie subject but i was just trying to make conversation, were sitting on marcelines super uncomfy couch, feeling my rear end numb and the growing silence which i still dont know if it was awkward of peaceful, i dicide to ask anything to get this silence to pass and i will admit i was poo brain from the pain of that couch, i dont know why i didnt just but my buns on the ground instead, oh yeah, what i asked her may have been a big mistake i couldnt read her face, "hey marcy" this is it ive got her attention, "how did you get turned into a vampire" i insantly see jake face-palm in the corner of my eye, i see her face dead-pan which is unreadable but what i said afterwards was probably even more stupid, seeing her unamused facials i try to make an exuse, "ah, because your skin is a beautiful shade of blue and i remembered that your dead, ha ha" i see jake face-palm with his free hand while the other one was still connected, "uh" she pauses, "its getting late, you guys should probably leave" her face still unreadable, she flew into the trap door of her room slamming it shut, how was i to know that it was an awkward subject, so here i am laying awake while jake sleeps without a care in the world, i have to see her and get back on good terms again, my heros honor will not allow me to stand idly by while i lose a close friend.

Okay, so im at the entrance of her cave and im freaking out, its still dark, she could be asleep, wait no shes a vampire she should be awake,her lights are off, my heart hasnt beaten so quick before even when i meet her that fateful day four years ago when she tried to jak me and jakes treefort and it was defs fate, why would she wana live there anyway just bad memories and all with that butt, ash, he didnt deserve her, and thats when it hits me, no matter how hard she trys to hide it, she is alive, well undead, she thinks, jokes, laughs, cries, has feelings, feelings i just hurt, oh theres that guilt pinging gnome again, thats not fair im going to make this right, i dont bother knocking and just let myself in, i tip-toe up her ladder and poke my head into her room, wow, the moonlight coming through her window is so inviting, i climb the rest of the way making my way up to the foot of her bed where she is curled, she looks cute, almost innocent like that, the moonlight is glistening of her beautiful raven hair and her smooth skin is- whoa, when did i start feeling this way about marcy, i stare contently at her face and see her cheeks puffy and red, moist even, like shes been crying, aww crud i made marceline the fearless vampire queen cry, i cant help place my hand to her face and run my thumb across her damp cheek freeing her of its cold lock, she smiles and my stomach does back flips, she really is beautiful, man my seventeen year old brain is messing with my feelings, you know, for a face thats glowing red all the time its cold but not, really cold, like lukewarm, she starts to stirr, furrowing her brow and scrunching her nose, which i find utterly adorable, i quickly reatract my hand as she turns slightly letting her black mane fall behind her revealing the scars that played a part into my curiosity, i start to lean in to get a better look, when i suddenly slip on some papers sprawled out on the ground, lyrics maybe, i fall forward, stopping my self with my awesome abs, my face falling two inches away from hers, our noses almost touching, haha if i wasnt as strong my lips would have connected with her warm, delicate, soft, inviting all round beautiful pair of pale blue lips, which are slightly parted, i can feel her soft, cool breath; smells like the dusk covered hills of the grass land coflicting with the suns gentle beams, it lingers in my nose and intoxicates me, i compose myself quickly to bring me eye level with her marks, im not going to touch, just stare, and examine, why does she mask her feelings like shes trying to hide a pulse, hidden under her long beautiful neck, covered by those scars, like the scars keep her locked up in defence mode, placing walls around and locking doors, all while thinking this i didnt notice my hand slowly snaking to her neck, when suddenly her hand snaps onto mine, uh-oh busted, "finn? What are you doing here?" her soft voice still hitched with sorrow, sorrow that i caused, hearing this made my chest sink, im meant to protect and help peeps not hurt them, "i-i" unable to form the words my eyes start to release its salty defence, damn tear sack, "i needed to come here, t-to apologise" she seems taken aback by this like she has never heard the word apologise before, i see this and get ahead of my self, "and i think you look cute when your sleeping" i mentally see jake face palm, i wipe the tears away from my cheek and grab her tightly into a warm-cold imbrace, "im so sorry, i made you feel this way, i would-" she shut me up by squeezing me hard against her, "i know you wouldnt do it on purpose, you weenie" tears now coming out her eyes again, she rests her head into my chest soaking my shirt, i feel at this momment she is vaunrable and is acutally showing emotion, the emotion i knew she had pent up and all she needs right now is support, "yeah, im a jerk" i say sifting my fingers through her beautiful, raven hair, "mmhmm" i hear her say into my chest, and i find it so very cute it makes me laugh, she shifts her head up and punches me square in the nose and i fall off her bed in agony, "dont tell anyone about this, got it!" she yells, "got it, babe" i say rubbing my nose, i see her blush and i do to, "sorry, for everything, me and jake are gonna make more of an effort to see you" i see her face actually light up, thats the first, "and if your ever feeling bent out of shape about anything, we can have another talk like this one" she has hard blush come across her face, "dont count on it, weenie" she says playfully punching my arm.

"So i learnt marceline has acutal feelings and isnt as cold hearted as she makes out to be, and that everyone has feelings and thoughts, dreams and asperations, and that everyone should be threated as equals" i say proudly holding my fist to my chest finishing my story, "so after she says not to tell anyone, you come back here literally ten minutes later wake me up and tell me everything, in detail i might add" jake finishes looking thoroughly confused, "yep" i say casually, jake uses all fours to face-palm himself.

The end 


End file.
